My Wish
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Two-shot. Sam no dejó de fijarse en que aquel sueño era demasiado vívido. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la piel de Dean, en sus labios, su sabor fresco y su olor a almizcle que se fundía con el del café cuando se acercó a besarle de nuevo. Wincest.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Supernatural no es de mi propiedad, si fuese mío conseguiría de alguna manera hacerla aún más angst…

Bueno, volviendo a ver los capítulos de SPN me encontré con el del djinn y se me ocurrió hacer este fic en el que es Sam quien cae en las manos del djinn.

Espero que les guste ^^

**Capítulo I**

Sam abrió los ojos. La fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba y le impedía seguir durmiendo. Se alzó en la cama desorientado. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una foto en la mesita de noche, en ella aparecían Dean y él, sonriendo, cubiertos de nieve, bien protegidos de ella bajo unos gordos abrigos.

Se quedó quieto, observando la foto. Una foto que jamás había sido tomada. Debía ser una manipulación, o una alucinación provocada por un fantasma o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural. Porque otra cosa no tenía sentido.

- Buenos días Sammy –le saludó su hermano asomándose por la puerta-. Como se nota que hoy no tienes que madrugar –se rio volviendo a desaparecer de su vista.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, se pellizcó e hizo el amago de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero se detuvo al ver de nuevo a Dean entrar en la estancia vestido con unos calzoncillos.

- Creo que eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de estar más perdido cuando puede dormir más de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué?

- El próximo día libre que tengamos te hago madrugar –dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios-. Levántate dormilón.

Sam se quedó sin respiración durante un segundo, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Dean le acababa de besar en la boca. Sin duda alguna debía estar soñando porque no había otra explicación posible.

Sonrió a Dean.

Si era un sueño, pensaba aprovecharse de él todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Se levantó de la cama, vestido sólo con un bóxer y una camiseta, dispuesto a ponerse unos pantalones antes de desayunar.

- No entiendo cómo es que no puedes desayunar así.

Sam continuó buscando sus pantalones que estaba seguro que tenían que estar cerca de la cama. Cuando se los puso salió de la habitación, sólo debía encontrar la cocina para hacerse el café.

En cuando puso el agua en la cafetera apareció Dean con una sonrisa y sólo con su bóxer y una camiseta que Sam se dio cuenta, le estaba demasiado grande. Sin duda alguna esa camiseta era suya. Sonrió complacido. Aquel estaba siendo el mejor sueño de todos los que había tenido.

- ¿Tienes pensado algo para hoy, o me dejas planear a mí?

- Te dejaré a ti que administres nuestro tiempo.

Y antes de poder decir nada más, los labios de Dean apresaron los suyos, demandantes y posesivos. Sam respondió con rapidez y avidez. Probar los labios de su hermano en sueños siempre era un placer que no podía desaprovechar.

Pero en aquel sueño algo había cambiado, se sentían más jugosos, más húmedos, más reales…

- Tranquilo campeón, primero cojamos fuerzas…

Dean no terminó la frase, pero su sonrisa pícara le dijo a Sam lo que estaba pensando que irían a hacer.

- O podríamos salir temprano, coger el coche y esperar a estar en un sitio… ya que hoy me dejas mandar a mí.

Sam asintió, le dejaría decidir a él, se dejaría llevar hasta donde él quisiera, hasta donde su sueño le permitiese o hasta que el propio Dean le despertara.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, y Sam no dejó de fijarse en que aquel sueño era demasiado vívido. El olor de café le inundaba los pulmones, así como su sabor se quedaba en su boca. Sus manos colocadas alrededor de la taza sentían el calor que transmitía.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en la piel de Dean, en sus labios, su sabor fresco y su olor a almizcle que se fundía con el del café cuando se acercó a besarle de nuevo. Como tampoco podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes, más brillantes que nunca, más penetrante y cuya mirada estaba llena de vida y un amor dirigido a él.

Aquel era el mejor sueño de su vida.

Y tenía miedo de que terminase demasiado pronto.

Cuando se quedó sólo, cerró los ojos y rezó para que durase lo máximo posible, que pudiese ir con Dean hasta donde tenía pensado llevarle.

Se levantó y recogió su taza para dejarla junto a las cosas del desayuno de Dean. Adoraba aquello.

El vapor le golpeó cuando entró en el baño para ducharse también, Dean cubierto por una toalla, el agua aún resbalando por su piel. Sensual, peligroso… Sam suspiró extasiado.

Y Dean se dio media vuelta, sonriente y le volvió a besar, con mucha más pasión que antes. Le empezó a desvestir, le bajó los pantalones y Sam le ayudó a tirarlos a una esquina.

- Me encanta como te quedan las camisetas, siempre me dejan con las ganas de arrancártelas.

La lengua de Dean se deslizó por su cuello y sus manos bajaron por su pecho, agarrándose al final de la camiseta para a continuación ir subiéndosela con lentitud, dejando su pecho desnudo. Y en un rápido movimiento se la sacó y le volvió a besar, llevándole hasta la pared.

Su espalda tocó la fría pared y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Sus manos, temblorosas de la emoción, se situaron en su bajo vientre, pero Dean se alejó de él.

- Aún no –murmuró en su oído.

Las manos húmedas de Dean se metieron por dentro de su bóxer, encontrándose con su miembro.

- Ya empiezas a estar duro Sammy –dijo con un tono alegre-, así me gusta…

Sus dedos rozaron su miembro y lo agarraron con suavidad.

- Un regalito antes de ir a la ducha.

Soltó su miembro y decidió que antes de continuar debía dejarle desnudo, expuesto. El ambiente húmedo hizo que se le erizase la piel de puro placer. Dean se alzó de nuevo, y Sam le observó detenidamente entre todo ese vapor que hacía todo aquello aún más irreal de lo que era, más mágico…

- Ven aquí Sammy, que te voy a hacer una buena paja.

Escuchar a Dean decir aquello, excitó aún más a Sam, que tuvo que reprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando la mano de Dean agarró su miembro con decisión.

- Hoy te has levantado con ganas de marcha, ¿eh? –le preguntó al ver su reacción-. Me encanta cuando te despiertas listo para la acción.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en su miembro y se movieron deslizándose por él con rapidez a causa del agua. Los labios de Dean se posaron en los suyos e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Se hizo hueco entre sus dientes y encontró su lengua, demandante, y se enrolló en torno a ella.

Mientras su mano seguía ocupada en hacerle a Sam una buena paja. Un ritmo lento, apacible, con el que preparaba el camino que haría a Sam tomar. Cada vez más rápido, más rápido, más rápido…

- Oh, Dean… –consiguió murmurar entre besos.

El brazo libre de Dean pasó por detrás de su cuello, sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más. La toalla rozaba uno de sus muslos y Sam creía notar el bulto de la entrepierna de Dean, intentó acercar su mano a él.

- No Sammy, esta vez no… sólo tú, anoche fui yo sólo el que se divirtió y voy a compensarte por ser la mejor pareja que nadie podría desear –le susurró.

Dean le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad y a continuación le lamió el cuello.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu sabor Sammy.

Sam querría haber dicho algo, pero de su boca sólo escapaban gemidos que intentaba ahogar, cada vez más erráticos, más roncos…

Su mano se detuvo en la punta, Sam vio los dientes de Dean relucir, mostrando una sonrisa sensual, malvada. Ejerció presión con el pulgar.

Las piernas de Sam temblaron, sus manos se pegaron a la pared y arqueó su espalda… La mano de Dean acarició su nuca, enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Amplió aún más su sonrisa, y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que mostraban expectación.

Y Sam supo lo que tenía que decir.

- Más… Dean… necesito más…

Cuando la mano de Dean ejerció un poco más de presión y el pulgar dejó libre la punta de su polla, moviéndose de nuevo, Sam pensó que era el mejor sueño húmedo que podría haber tenido jamás. Posiblemente no podría mirar a Dean en varias horas sin excitarse ni sentirse culpable por semejante sueño, pero valía la pena.

Valía muchísimo la pena.

Podía sentir perfectamente como su cuerpo ardía, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo…

Se relamió los labios y casi se los mordió cuando sintió que iba a correrse.

- No te cortes Sammy –le dijo con la respiración pesada Dean y con voz cargada de lujuria.

Y Sam abrió la boca y soltó un gemido ronco, largo, seguido de una respiración acelerada, cargada…

- Bien hecho Sam, no hay sonido más excitante que tus gemidos-. Dijo antes de volver a besarle.

Soltó su miembro, la mano llena de semen.

- Ahora dúchate antes de que sea tarde.

Sam asintió débilmente, extasiado aún por aquella magnífica paja que le había hecho. Apoyando una mano en la pared fue hasta la ducha. Justo antes de meterse vio como Dean salía de allí para no entretenerle más, como si aquello pudiese molestarle.

Le dio al agua y ésta empezó a salir templada. Sam permaneció unos segundos sin moverse bajo el agua. Aquel sueño era extraño, y esperaba poder recordarlo bien cuando se despertase porque perder todo aquello sería horrible. Era demasiado real como para perder todo eso.

Cuando se espabiló, empezó a enjabonarse, a quitarse todo su semen. Dean volvió a entrar, ya medio vestido, para limpiar el suelo y volvió a salir sonriente. Y Sam estaba seguro que sólo lo había hecho para poder verle desnudo.

Todo aquello era genial.

Al salir se vistió con rapidez y salieron de la casa juntos. Sam se fijó en las pocas fotos que había colgadas en la pared, o colocadas en alguna repisa. Y Sam se dio cuenta que en aquel sueño no era hermanos… Sin duda alguna eso podía explicar la falta de culpa en todo aquello.

Dean seguía siendo mayor que él, y parecía que se conocían desde muy pequeños y que Dean en alguna ocasión había tenido que ejercer de niñero. Parecía que su familia era propensa a escribir en las fotos, algo que le facilitaba el poder adaptarse a aquel sueño.

Y aunque sabía que no tenía importancia, que era un simple sueño, o eso quería seguir creyendo él, no le gustaba el hecho de que no fuesen hermanos, que John y Mary no eran sus padres, sino esos dos desconocidos para él.

Sin embargo con lo poco que sabía, estaba seguro de que podría adaptarse a aquel sueño, todo lo que durase. Olvidando aquellos detalles que facilitaban aquella convivencia.

Se montó en el coche con Dean al volante.

- Hoy estás bastante tranquilo –dijo arrancando-. A ver cuánto te dura pequeño mandón.

- ¿Mandón?

- Sí pequeño y retorcido mandón.

Sam rio sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Normalmente era su hermano el que estaba sobre él.

¿Qué narices pasaba en aquel sueño?

Todo era una locura, demasiado real, demasiado extraño… No sólo los hechos eran reales, sino hasta los sentimientos… ¿Y desde cuando era tan consciente de que todo era un sueño?

Observó a Dean, sonriente al volante, moviendo los labios mientras cantaba "Highway to hell".

Aquello no iba bien. No de la manera en la que debería.

Sam cerró los ojos unos segundos, necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué había hecho antes de dormir?

¿Había bebido algo?

¿Estaba en mitad de una caza?

A Sam le costaba pensar en su vida real. Aquella que recuperaría cuando abriese los ojos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, no debía preocupar a Dean.

- ¿Sabes de lo que tengo ganas?

Sam esperó a la respuesta.

- De tener un fin de semana para ir de caza. Hace tiempo que no cazamos nada y lo echo de menos…

Al escucharle se sintió extrañamente reconfortado, algo conocido.

- Últimamente has estado muy ocupado con tu trabajo y creo que nos vendría bien unos días haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

Y nueva información.

- Me gustaría cazar un Wendigo, ir a un bosque Sammy. Hacer una buena acampada y descansar cuando hayamos terminado el trabajo.

- Yo preferiría…

- No vayas a decir una mujer de blanco… con una tuve bastante. Y me dan igual los buenos recuerdos que te traiga.

Poco a poco debía ir juntando las piezas.

- Oh, vamos Dean… fue un buen caso.

- Sobre todo cuando poseyó a mi preciosidad.

Era abogado, pero seguía cazando. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

- Aún me pregunto cómo conseguiste convencerme para que te acompañase –aventuró a decir.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

- Jamás habrías permitido que fuese yo solito de caza. Se notaba demasiado que estabas profundamente enamorado de mí, por mucho que tuvieses novia, que por cierto te ha mandado una carta –añadió sonriente-. Jess querrá compartir su felicidad con la tuya.

Su vida seguía siendo la misma, vida de caza, estudios, Dean, Jess… Aquello no era un sueño, Sam estaba seguro de eso, demasiados detalles, demasiada vida dentro de todo aquello.

- Como si tú no me hubieses buscado –replicó.

- Necesitaba una ayudita…

- Claro…

- Y también recordarte que seguía vivo, con toda la perra de los estudios llevabas mucho tiempo sin llamarme.

Parecía que todo era igual, el único cambio era que Dean no era su hermano y que, de alguna manera, había conseguido seguir estudiando y ambos tenían una vida más allá de la caza.

- Ya sabes mis razones.

- Claro que sé tus razones, no las comprendo del todo porque ahora que tienes tu carrera no es que ejerzas mucho la profesión.

- No, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer –dijo sin saber exactamente por qué.

Dean alargó la mano y le acarició los cabellos.

- De alguna manera eso nos salvó, tenemos un hogar, un sitio al que volver, una vida casi normal.

Sam suspiró.

- Si fuésemos conocidos, seríamos la envidia de los cazadores.

Dean le dio un par de palmadas en la pierna.

- La próxima vez que Bobby nos llame, cogeremos lo que tenga –probó de nuevo suerte.

Vio a Dean asentir. Sam supuso entonces que Bobby también estaba allí. Sin embargo no dijo nada de sus padres, intuía que había cosas que habían ido poco a poco a su sitio.

Y mientras hablaban Sam se dio cuenta de qué era lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Recordó aquella vez que Dean fue atrapado por un Djinn, como había cumplido su deseo y como Dean no había sabido qué hacer exactamente al principio, la sensación de aturdimiento y el dejarse llevar.

Al pensar en el genio, algo en su cabeza se activó y vinieron a él unas imágenes borrosas de un sótano oscuro y unos ojos azules…

Al ser consciente de lo que todo aquello significaba, sus ojos volvieron a Dean… ¿Ese era su deseo? ¿Eso era lo que su corazón más deseaba? ¿A Dean? ¿Qué Dean le amase como lo hacía él?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza…

El precio que debía pagar por su deseo era el hecho de que Dean no fuese su hermano.

Todas las personas que habían salvado en la realidad seguían vivas, ellos las habían salvado.

El precio a pagar era que Mary y Jonh no habían sido sus padres y Dean, por tanto, no era su hermano. Un precio muy alto para Sam, cuyos padres eran completamente unos desconocidos, también cazadores, pero unos desconocidos.

Quería a su verdadera madre, a su estricto padre y a su hermano Dean…

Sam alejó esos pensamientos, debía encontrar al genio y acabar con su vida en aquella realidad, tal como había hecho Dean…

- Te quiero –dijo intentando ahogar la pena que le estaba invadiendo.

Esperaría al momento oportuno para escaparse, pero antes estaría con Dean, se acostaría con él y le diría tantas veces como le fuese posible que le amaba con una locura, con una desesperación insana.

Le diría todo eso porque sólo en aquella realidad podría hacerlo.

- ¿Pasa algo Sammy?

- Nada Dean, simplemente me he dado cuenta del buen día que nos espera.

Una verdad a medias en la que Sam no quería pararse a pensar.

Continuaron el viaje, hablando a ratos, dormitando a otro e incluso conduciendo Sam el Impala siendo dirigido por Dean a un destino desconocido para él. Pararon a comer, e incluso se permitieron el lujo de tomar un café a media tarde. Era un viaje tranquilo, a ningún sitio al parecer…

Hasta que empezó a reconocer los trazos de la carretera, las curvas, el paisaje… incluso la puesta de sol…

- Ya sabes dónde vamos, ¿no?

Sam asintió con un nudo en la garganta… en esa realidad, también existía aquel recuerdo… aquel recuerdo perfecto.

- Siempre encuentro una ruta nueva con la que sorprenderte.

Sam paró el coche en cuanto llegaron. El sitio seguí prácticamente igual, los árboles más grandes, pero lo demás seguía exactamente igual. Sólo faltaban las estrellas.

- Vamos Sammy, hay que prepararlo todo porque este año va a ser mejor que nunca.

Dean sacó una caja de fuegos artificiales y Sam se encargó de la nevera, llena de cervezas y esperaba que algo para comer.

Se sentaron en el maletero del coche y Sam recordó aquella noche en la que robaron el coche a su padre, en la que Dean le desobedeció e hizo la mayor afrenta que se les podría haber ocurrido, robarle el coche. Se habían alejado del motel y Dean le había hecho el mejor regalo de su vida pese a no ser ninguna fecha especial.

No sabía las razones, pero estaba seguro de que la causa había sido igual de loable que en su vida real.

Dean sacó un par de cervezas.

- Por estar aquí de nuevo.

El cristal chocó y a Sam se le erizó la piel al pensar en lo que estaba viviendo, en lo que amaba a Dean y en la culpabilidad que escarbaba en sus entrañas, cada vez más honda, más profunda… más dañina.

Esperaron a que anocheciese tomando sus cervezas, hablando.

Y a cada segundo que pasaba Sam se sentía peor consigo mismo y más necesitado de aquella extraña realidad, necesitaba más detalles, más besos, más palabras… porque cuando acabase con su vida todo volvería a estar bien. Y Dean no le besaría, ni le haría una paja, ni podría pensar en follárselo, no podría aspirar a palabras de amor, ni a miradas brillantes dedicadas sólo a él.

Lo perdería todo.

- Ya es la hora –susurró levantándose.

Aquello era una tontería, dos hombres bien crecidos llevando los fuegos, viéndolos brillar en la noche, rosa, verde, azul, púrpura, verde…

Colores y colores adornando el cielo.

Una sonrisa.

Una carcajada.

Una lágrima escondida.

Una mirada.

El rostro de Dean iluminado por los fuegos a su espalda.

El ansia de hacerle suyo.

La culpa de ser un deseo abominable.

El amor que aún sentía pese a lo incorrecto que era.

Unos labios sobre los suyos.

El sonido del último cohete explotar.

Las chipas cayendo sobre ellos, iluminando toda la planicie.

Su lengua retorciéndose junto con la de Dean.

Sus manos subiendo por sus brazos.

Su cerebro trabajando en recordar cada detalle…

Mil cosas que se arremolinaban en un momento, en un único momento que Sam recordaría toda su vida. Mil sensaciones que Sam se afanaba por rememorar, por descubrir, por deleitarse con ellas por más dañinas que fuesen para él. Un momento de locura que le poseyó y que no fue capaz de luchar.

Sabía que Dean habría traído para poner sobre la hierba, sabía que había comida en el coche, sabía que había muchas cosas en el coche… pero Sam no podía esperar más. Necesitaba hacer suyo a Dean, amarle como jamás podría volver a hacer. Necesitaba hacerlo lo más pronto porque un segundo más del debido y su cordura se quebraría y no habría vuelta atrás al volver…

Pasos torpes.

Manos ansiosas.

Suspiros entrecortados.

Cabellos despeinados.

Sonrisa pícara.

Vergüenza escondida entre los besos.

Sam colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Dean, y con un brazo tiró de él contra sí, mientras que con la mano libre tiraba de sus cabellos hacia atrás, acercando su rostro para besarle, rozar sus labios.

Un apetito salvaje.

Un deseo incontrolable.

Manos ansiosas.

Labios carnosos.

Dean parecía estar divertido con todo aquello sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pasándole a Sam. Demasiado divertido por la urgencia de sexo de su pareja.

- Me encanta cuando tomas el control así Sammy –murmuró en su oído, dándole un suave bocado en el lóbulo.

Si tan sólo supiese… pensó Sam sin dejarse arrastrar por ese pensamiento. Porque ese Dean no debía saber nada, no debía saber que todo aquello acabaría, que él lo acabaría. Qué esa pasión febril era producto de la desesperación de no poder tocarle nunca más, de la agonía de saber que aquello pronto sería un sueño vergonzoso que querría enterrar en lo más hondo de su ser, pero que lo atesoraría en su corazón como aquello que jamás debió ser.

Le quitó la camiseta y cuando aún no había podido disfrutar de la visión de su pecho desnudo, Dean se deshizo de la suya. El viento golpeó sus espalda, una brisa suave agradable…

La hebilla del cinturón de Dean le rozaba con fuerza, excitándole aún más. Sam se sentía desfallecer a cada movimiento que hacían, por más sutil que este fuera.

Sus manos bajaron hasta encontrarse con sus vaqueros, con movimientos rápidos le quitó el cinturón de un tirón. Entre besos torció el rostro, alejando sus labios poco a poco de la boca de su hermano, comenzando un camino por su cuello, continuando por su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus manos bajaron por sus piernas, rozando la tela del pantalón. Su rostro se apoyó sobre una de sus piernas. Alzó la mirada, perdido entre tanto amor… su hermano le observaba expectante, sus manos se enterraron en sus cabellos y Sam se removió en el sitio, sintiendo una suave oleada de placer al notar las caricias de Dean.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta las botas de su hermano, le quitó los cordones y con un poco de ayuda de Deam, se las sacó y las tiró por allí cerca. Y antes de subir se deshizo de las suyas, dejando el camino libre para los vaqueros.

Con presteza le quitó el botón y le bajó la cremallera para quitarle los pantalones. Y mientras sus manos se afanaban en esa tarea, las de su hermano se cruzaron con las suyas, con la misma pasión, prisa. Y se quitaron los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando desnudos uno frente al otro.

Sam dedicó unos segundos a mirar a Dean; expuesto ante él con su respiración acelerada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos desordenados y sus ojos verdes brillantes, deseosos…

Y cuando supo que esa imagen jamás se borraría de su mente, se lazó con avidez contra aquel Dean que no era su hermano. Y Sam se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando tiró de Dean, arrastrándolo al suelo con él, colocándolo sobre él. El frescor de la hierba sobre su piel hizo que se le erizase, las ramitas que había en el suelo arañaron su piel, pero no le importó porque sobre él estaba Dean y eso era lo único para él en ese instante.

Dean estaba tan poderoso sobre él, tan sensual… sexy…

Sus manos sobre su pecho, moviéndose sobre él, haciendo a Sam anhelar más. Dean se echó sobre él y le besó.

Sam estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Iba a follar con Dean, no con su Dean, pero era él igualmente y aquello seguía siendo incorrecto y amoral, porque seguía siendo su hermano para él y su deseo era el poder estar con él de una manera tan… tan abominable…

Sus pieles rozándose, el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos. Los suspiros, los gemidos ahogados. Las manos ansiosas, labios exigentes…

Sam acomodó a Dean sobre él.

- Quiero que seas mío Dean –dijo bajo él-. Para siempre…

Dean le sonrió.

- No sé cómo puedes ser tan cursi y dominante Sammy…

Las manos de Sam so colocaron sobre las mejillas de Dean, y acercaron su rostro.

- Prométemelo…

- Seré tuyo para siempre –dijo besándole-. Te querré para siempre.

Dean le dio besos cortos, rápidos. Sam le soltó el rostro.

- Que raro estás hoy Sammy… -murmuró-. Llevas un día raro…

- Es sólo que estoy contento Dean… por tenerte.

Durante un instante aquella mentira fue tan real, que casi pudo ser una verdad. Por unos instantes Dean dejó de ser su pareja para ser su hermano. El deseo se tornó completamente real durante un segundo.

Sam se asqueó de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que deseaba que Dean fuese su hermano, que aquel Dean con el que iba a follar, no fuese sólo su pareja, sino también su hermano, como lo era en la realidad.

Qué horrible era al desear aún más de un deseo perfecto.

Qué egoísta por su parte seguir deseando más.

Qué abominable era por haber deseado una realidad en la que poder estar con su hermano de esa manera tan pecaminosa y errónea.

Pero entre besos demandantes y peticiones lascivas, Sam alejó todo eso de su mente. En ese instante sólo debía centrarse en Dean, y en hacer lo que jamás podría hacer; en amarle hasta no poder más.

Dean se acomodó en sus caderas, apretó sus piernas contra las suyas y se alzó levemente. Cogió su miembro con firmeza. Sam se quedó estático, esperando, expectante… Dean introdujo su miembro, cerró los ojos con fuerza, boca entreabierta dejando escapar un gemido ronco, largo, pesado… Y Sam se quedó extasiado cuando Dean abrió los ojos para mirarle; expresión llena de goce, labios húmedos, ojos nublados de placer… Una imagen perfecta para Sam.

Dean le sonrió con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Te gusta Sammy?

- Siempre –susurró con voz queda.

Dean se movió y Sam abrió la boca gimiendo. Se sentía completo dentro de Dean. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de Dean, ayudándole a moverse, dándole más fuerza a sus movimientos.

- Más…

Las manos de Dean se apoyaron en su pecho para impulsarse, entrando en el con más fuerza.

- Oh… Sammy… más… más…

Sam movió sus caderas bajo Dean, ahondando aún más la penetración. No sabía cómo era él en esa realidad… pero no le importaba, sólo sabía que aquella noche tenía que ser la mejor de Dean, porque ya lo era para él al ser su primera vez.

- Te… quiero… -dijo entre gemidos-. Te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…

- …yo más…

Sam sentía su cuerpo arder, las uñas de Dean se clavaron en su piel, arañaron su pecho. Y aquel gesto intensificó aún más toda esa pasión, ese ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Notó como Dean temblaba sobre él.

Sam iba a correrse y Dean también.

Su bajo vientre empezó a vibrar, y una sensación de calor de instauró allí, removiendo todo su ser. Hubo una embestida más antes de que una corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo, expandiéndose desde su entrepierna, dejando su cuerpo exhausto.

Un segundo después se vino Dean, manchando su estómago. Su rostro se contrajo un instante que Sam atesoró junto al resto de recuerdos vergonzosos y adorados que serían su maldición cuando despertase.

Dean se dejó caer sobre él, su respiración agitada chocaba contra su cuello.

Sam pasó sus brazos por su espalda, apretándole contra sí. Dean rio suavemente, divertido.

- Ansioso… me pone tanto cuando tomas el control Sammy…

Sam gesticuló una despedida que sólo escuchó la brisa que chocó contra ellos.

Lo peor que podría haber hecho nunca.

Las manos de Dean se enterraron en sus cabellos sudorosos, peinándolos hacia atrás.

- Joder Sammy… -murmuró sin añadir nada más.

- Te quiero Dean, sobre todas las cosas te quiero.

Notó como Dean asentía con la cabeza. Ya lo sabía, en aquella realidad lo sabía perfectamente. Y Sam quería que lo recordase cuando se fuese esa noche para acabar con toda esa realidad que le carcomía las entrañas por la culpabilidad que le hacía sentir, y el corazón… a base de un amor correspondido que Sam sabía, no era real.

Sam se levantó y recogió los vaqueros de Dean para que se los pusiera, empezaba a hacer fresco. Se puso los suyos y buscó en el maletero del Impala alguna manta que echó sobre ambos.

Acomodó a Dean en su pecho y le arropó en sus brazos. Jamás olvidaría aquel día, aquel sueño…

Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en nada. Se centró en la respiración cada vez más pausada de Dean, relajada y calma, en su pecho que se movía al compás, en sus cabellos que rozaban su barbilla, en sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello…

Sólo existió Dean.

Y esperó pacientemente a estar seguro de que Dean estaba dormido para volver a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué he hecho Dean? –sollozó de forma casi imperceptible.

Debería haberse pegado un tiro en cuanto se dio cuenta, no haber esperado a nada.

Sam observó a aquel Dean que dormía tranquilamente sobre la hierba, abrazado a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al tener que moverse de su lado. Con un movimiento rápido, pero cuidadoso, se alzó y se levantó. No podía quedarse por más tiempo. Dean debía estar preocupado por él.

Buscó en el maletero del Impala su pistola, reluciente y preparada para disparar. Observó una vez más a aquel Dean que dormía plácidamente. Sam sabía que no tenía sentido, que todo aquello desaparecería cuando muriese, pero no pudo evitar buscar en la parte de atrás una manta para cubrirle.

Y arrodillado a su lado, escuchando su respiración pausada, Sam sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de quedarse con él. Permaneció unos segundos aguantando las ganas de llorar por todo lo que iba a perder y ganar.

Le acarició la mejilla y calló todas las palabras que se moría por decirle, pero que no tenían lugar en su mundo.

Se alzó y empezó a andar, alejándose de Dean, internándose entre los árboles. No podía tardar ni un segundo más, necesitaba a su hermano, necesitaba volver a mirarle a los ojos verdes y recordar que era su hermano, sólo su hermano.

Buscó un buen sitio en el que quedarse y poder hacer lo que tenía pensado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Miró al cielo entre los árboles, cargó la pistola y se la metió en la boca. El frío metal rozando sus labios, el sabor metálico en su boca…

- ¿Sam…?

Sam desvió la mirada horrorizado hacia donde procedía la voz.

- ¿… qué haces…?

No supo qué decir exactamente. Aquello no debería estar pasando, no debería… ¿Cómo debía morir delante de Dean?

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz?

- ¿Por qué…? –preguntó incapaz de terminar la cuestión.

Sam se sacó la pistola de la boca con lentitud.

- No es real –dijo a duras penas-. No eres real… nada de esto es real.

- ¿De qué hablas Sam?

Sam abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, no podía. Los ojos de Dean brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, reteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a eso?

- Es real…

No lo era, y no podía soportar que él lo dijese. No podía engañarse a sí mismo.

- Este es mi deseo Dean, estábamos cazando un genio y me ha atrapado aquí.

- ¿Y qué importa eso Sam? –replicó con una rapidez que Sam no se esperó-. ¿Acaso tu deseo no es estar conmigo Sammy…?

- Más que nada en la vida Dean, pero no puede ser.

- Lo tienes Sam, todo lo que siempre has deseado.

- Eres mi hermano Dean, y jamás podría hacerte esto.

- No lo soy Sam, aquí no… aquí estoy contigo Sammy.

¿Dean había que tenido que luchar contra su deseo como él lo estaba haciendo? ¿Había tenido que soportar a todo el mundo insistiéndole en quedarse?

Dean se acercó a él, quedándose a dos pasos de él.

- Aléjate –casi gritó retrocediendo-. No vas a detenerme, no vas a poder.

- Olvídate de todo lo demás y quédate conmigo, tienes todo lo que deseas.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- No voy a quedarme, Dean me necesita y él sí es real, es mi hermano y jamás le abandonaré. No por un deseo…

Debía volver con Dean.

- Te quiero –dijo con un deje desesperado impregnado en la voz.

- Ya lo sé –susurró casi con un amago de sonrisa adornando sus labios al escucharle, una sonrisa llena de culpa y amargura por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tenía que terminar con todo. Tenía que hacer lo correcto… tenía…

- No te vayas, no me dejes…

Sam desvió la mirada, deseando que las cosas hubiesen sido así realmente y no de la forma que eran. Si al menos no fuesen hermanos… podría soñar con una posibilidad real, pero no podía soñar con nada, excepto a través de sueños y seres sobrenaturales capaces de otorgar los deseos más imposibles.

- Te quiero –repitió.

- Yo también te quiero –dijo Sam volviendo a chocar sus miradas-. Por eso hago esto Dean, porque te quiero.

Y antes de que aquel Dean pudiese decir nada más, Sam se apuntó al corazón con la pistola, incapaz de buscar una muerte más rápida y visualmente espantosa y sangrienta para Dean. Y disparó…

Dean corrió hasta él y se arrodilló.

- Oh Sammy… -murmuró llorando-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho…? Tenías todo lo que deseabas.

- Pero… no es… real… -dijo a duras penas, con un sabor metálico en la boca-. No eres… mi… hermano Dean…

- Eso es lo que nos separa.

- Y… es por eso… por lo que este… es… mi deseo… te quiero… por ser mi hermano…

A duras penas pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y caía sobre su rostro, pero no la sintió. Estaba muriendo, estaba volviendo a la vida. Y estaba dejando atrás su mayor deseo.

- Adiós Dean… te quiero –volvió a decir antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la muerte.

Si las cosas hubiesen sido así realmente… si pudiese tener a Dean de la manera en la que él deseaba…

Pero eso era imposible… imposible… como siempre lo sería… porque así eran las cosas y así seguirían siendo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando ignorar el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Las muñecas bien amarradas sobre su cabeza ardían a causa del roce de la cuerda, sin fuerzas para intentar moverse, ni intentar soltarse. La aguja perforaba su cuello provocándole un dolor abrasador.

Abrió la boca intentando decir el nombre de su hermano, pero de sus labios sólo escapó un quejido.

Sus ojos buscaron a su hermano, pero apenas era capaz de ver sombras a su alrededor.

Necesitaba encontrarle. Necesitaba que Dean supiese dónde estaba para que parase de buscarle.

Volvió a intentar hablar, pero su lengua parecía seguir siendo incapaz de vocalizar y su garganta se negaba a emitir sonido alguno…

Pero insistió una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el nombre de su hermano surgió de ellos, fue un sollozo al principio.

-… Dean… -le llamó.

Su garganta ardía a cada intento.

- Dean…

Pero no se detuvo, debía ser encontrado por Dean.

- Dean… Dean…

Su voz cada vez más ronca, el dolor cada vez más intenso. Y la desesperación aumentando al no poder ver a su hermano.

-… Dean…

Una voz grave llegó a sus oídos.

- Ya estoy aquí Sammy, tranquilo.

Sam suspiró aliviado, Dean estaba allí, con él… Todo estaba bien.

Todo…

Dean se colocó frente a él. Y al verle, Sam se sintió aliviado. Había vuelto a Dean. Junto a aquella felicidad apareció la culpa. Dean se había acercado demasiado a él y su respiración chocaba contra su piel, trayéndole recuerdos demasiado recientes de la mayor aberración que había cometido.

Se sintió asqueado, pero buscó los brazos de su hermano para que le sostuvieran al no ser capaz de hacerlo por sí solo. El contacto con Dean se le hizo insoportable por todos los recuerdos, pero Sam se apretó más contra él. Necesitaba a su hermano, sentir que era real, que estaba fuera de aquel sueño.

- Tranquilo Sammy, te tengo –dijo Dean al notar como su hermano se aferraba más a él como si fuese a caerse-. Te tengo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. Le tenía… él también le tenía…

**Fin del capítulo I**

Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Es un two-shot, así que espero tener el siguiente relativamente pronto y que no tengan que esperar demasiado.

Hasta el próximo ^^


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Supernatural no es de mi propiedad, si fuese mío conseguiría de alguna manera hacerla aún más angst…

Bueno, pues aquí va el segundo capítulo y último de este fic, que espero que les guste ^^

**Capítulo II**

Dean le llevó a un sitio en el que no llegase ningún tipo de luz para mantenerse ocultos. Le dejó apoyado en la pared y observó hacia todos lados para evitar sorpresas aún mayores.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un susurro.

Sam asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Estaba todo lo bien que se podía estar ahora que tenía a su hermano a su lado.Aún le costaba enfocar, pero Sam se esforzó en ello. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para sentirse enfermo, ni siquiera para ser consciente de eso.

Dean observó a Sam, piel pálida, ojos cansados… debería haberle encontrado antes. Conocía esa mirada perdida, ese dolor. Sam había sido capaz de despertar, pero sabía que había pagado el precio de un sueño. Y eso no era algo que se pudiese olvidar en mucho tiempo. Dean aún recordaba aquel día en que volvió a ver a su madre, a ver que Sam estaba bien, feliz al lado de Jess. Dean recordaba aquellas horas de inmensa felicidad, sólo empañada por la falta de relación con su hermano.

Había sido algo maravilloso a la par de horrible porque había un precio demasiado alto en todo aquello; la muerte de inocentes, la inexistente relación con Sam en su caso. Y era estúpido porque realmente era una realidad maravillosa, el precio no estaba mal, era justo. Pero sin embargo, Dean había sido incapaz de quedarse allí para ver como volvía a aquella vida alejada de Sam, sin poder llamarle Sammy, sin deber siquiera pensar en llamarle así. Y era un precio justo, una ganga incluso, pero le era imposible vivir sin aquello.

Era una fantasía perfecta, pero dolorosa a la vez.

Y Dean estaba seguro de que Sam debía sentirse perdido y dolido con ese precio. Y también culpable, porque pese al precio, no se podía evitar el dudar. Y Dean sabía que Sam había dudado, como él lo hizo en su momento.

- Debemos matar a ese genio –dijo con voz cansada y entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

- Yo me encargo Sammy.

Dean iba a alejarse, pero Sam le agarró de la manga de su chaqueta. Sus ojos verdes brillando llenos de dolor y culpa. Durante un instante aquella imagen dejó sin respiración a Dean que no supo qué es lo que debía hacer, o decir. Sam le necesitaba, era una necesidad incontrolada, desesperada, producida por su deseo… Dean lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

- Sammy, tranquilo.

Pero Sam no podía estarlo, necesitaba a Dean a su lado. Temía volver a ser atrapado en su propio deseo.

- Tengo que matar a ese genio.

Y lo sabía, perfectamente lo sabía, pero tenía miedo a volver a caer y no ser lo bastante fuerte como para volver y enfrentarse a su propia realidad después de lo que podría pasar de nuevo.

- No te hará nada Sam.

No tenía fuerzas, pero Sam se levantó. El miedo le dio lo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

- Déjame ir contigo.

Dean iba a decir que no, pero la decisión en sus ojos y el miedo le hicieron callar y asentir.

- Apóyate en mí –dijo finalmente.

No podía dejar a Sam solo, no así.

- Debes estar bien atento.

- Lo estaré –replicó.

No iba a ser una carga en ese estado porque no pensaba volver a caer en la trampa del genio.

El enfrentamiento fue rápido. Dean le encontró y Sam le ayudó a realizar el ataque sorpresa haciendo de cebo, tras una discusión que duró unos segundos y concluyó con un buen argumento y una mirada decidida por parte de Sam.

El cuchillo de plata atravesó al genio cuyos ojos azules se apagaron lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Sam. Unas palabras murieron en sus labios, pero Sam las entendió sin necesidad de ser escuchadas. Hablaban de su deseo, de su pecado. El genio le estaba ofreciendo el mismo deseo, pero más completo, con Dean siendo aún su hermano. Y Sam sólo tendría que haberse quedado y no luchar.

Sam había entendido aquel trato, pero jamás lo habría aceptado. Debía morir. Y Sam debía quedarse con Dean, a su lado, aún cuanto doliese más que nada en el mundo. Aquel trato no tenía sentido, al igual que su deseo. El deseo de Sam era estar con Dean, nada más. Por mucho que anhelase algo prohibido, lo primero era Dean.

Dean fue corriendo hasta él, preocupado por la expresión de su rostro, demasiado oscura.

- Vamos Sammy, volvamos al coche –dijo colocándose a su lado para servirle de apoyo.

Sam aceptó el contacto, sintiéndose sucio y necesitado a la vez.

Dean querría haberle preguntado qué había visto, pero calló. Conocía el dolor y sabía que no querría hablar de aquello esa noche.

- Pronto podrás descansar y tendrás una mejor cara –bromeó.

El otro asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Sam apenas habló durante el trayecto al motel. Dean no le obligó tampoco, le entendía, él había vivido aquella situación y sabía lo difícil que se podía llegar a hacer el volver a la realidad. El deseo no era perfecto, pero te hacía dudar de si realmente uno quiere volver a la vida, teniendo en cuenta que él te ofrece una mucho mejor.

- Ya verás como pronto te olvidas de eso.

Sam le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

- No –dijo con voz cansada-. No es algo que pueda pasar pronto.

Dean observó la expresión devastada de su hermano, y se preguntó cuál podría haber sido su deseo.

- Pero gracias por decirlo –añadió arrebujándose en su asiento.

Sam evitó mirar a su hermano. Se sentía tan avergonzado. Debería haber pensado mejor en las consecuencias que traerían todos esos recuerdos junto a Dean. Había aprendido a convivir con los sueños en los que besaba a Dean, se ofrecía a él, o le tomaba en cualquier motel apartado; porque en sus sueños sólo había imágenes, y sus sentimientos. Pero en aquella realidad creada por el genio Sam había sentido, había probado los labios de su hermano y se había acostado con él, quedando grabado en su mente sensaciones, sentimientos, sabores, olores, texturas… mil cosas que en sueños no había podido apreciar.

Y Sam anhelaba todo eso.

Cerró los ojos, había sido un estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a su hermano a la cara sin avergonzarse? ¿Cómo iba a disimular cuando no era capaz de quitarse de la mente la imagen de su hermano sudoroso sobre él, gimiendo su nombre?

Sam notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquellos recuerdos, como vibraba de excitación mientras llegaba hasta él unas nauseas que apenas podía retener.

- ¿Sam te encuentras bien? –le preguntó su hermano preocupado.

- Mareado… sólo mareado –contestó cerrando las manos con fuerza y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Daba igual lo que hubiese hecho, pensó Sam, porque siempre habría tenido algo de lo que arrepentirse, daba igual que hubiese probado los labios de su hermano. Se habría arrepentido de haber dejado pasar la ocasión con la misma intensidad con la que se arrepentía en ese instante de haberla aprovechado.

- Sólo necesito volver a la realidad y aceptarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseaste Sam? –preguntó finalmente.

Sam miró a su hermano horrorizado ante la pregunta. Su mayor temor había sido ese, que formulase esa pregunta, porque Sam no estaba preparado para darle ninguna.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Vamos Sammy, di lo que el genio te dio. ¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderte?

- No tiene nada que ver con lo que tú deseaste –replicó.

- Puede ser, pero sé lo que es estar en un sueño casi perfecto.

Sam negó con la cabeza, su sueño era perfecto, era perfecto… y había sido él quien, por su enfermizo deseo hacia su hermano, le había visto el fallo… Su sueño habría sido perfecto para cualquiera, menos para él.

- Yo también viví esto Sam.

- Hice algo horrible Dean –dijo casi interrumpiéndole.

Dean desvió un instante la vista de la carretera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cometí un error Dean, y fue el seguir viviendo ese deseo aún cuando sabía que era todo falso. Y me arrepiento de todo eso Dean, porque el saber lo que hice me está matando.

- Sam, sólo muriendo dentro del sueño del genio se puede despertar –replicó dando un golpe en el volante.

- Ya lo sé… pero esperé Dean…

- ¿Qué fue lo que deseaste Sam? –preguntó al ver el estado de agitación de Sam.

- Eso no importa Dean –dijo con voz quebrada-, sabía qué debía hacer y permanecí allí para poder saborear aquello que jamás sería mío.

Dean no entendía nada de aquello. ¿Qué era aquello que Sam había podido desear que le hacía sentir tan culpable?

- Sólo podré ayudarte si me dices qué es lo que viviste dentro de ese deseo.

- Si te lo digo Dean… -empezó a puedo… perdóname Dean, pero no puedo decírtelo –dijo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces-. Me odiarías…

Una parte de Sam deseaba que Dean se enterase de todo, le repudiase y le llamase enfermo. Pero por otra parte sabía que sin Dean moriría lentamente en la agonía de verse abandonado.

- No me vuelvas a pedir que te lo diga Dean.

- Pero Sam…

- Por favor…

Dean asintió e incluso se lo prometió.

- Pero Sam, debes saber que no puede haber nada tan horrible que no pueda comprender y perdonar… Dudo que debiese perdonarte por tu deseo.

Sam negó.

- Debería pedirte perdón, y tú no dármelo.

- No hay nada tan horrible como eso Sammy, no después de lo que hemos pasado.

Sam le dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza y culpa que hizo que Dean se sintiera incapaz de decir nada más.

¿Qué había visto Sam?

¿Qué había deseado?

Sam bajó la mirada y Dean decidió esperar. Seguramente Sam se sentía mal por ese deseo y estaba sobre reaccionando porque aún tenía el recuerdo de aquella realidad casi perfecta, y se sentía culpable por haber dudado en quedarse.

Debía ser eso, se dijo Dean. Sólo podía ser eso.

- Descansa Sammy. Sólo necesitas descansar.

Sam no dijo nada. Descansar no era la solución a sus problemas, lo mejor que podría haber hecho habría sido haberse matado en aquel sueño en cuanto se dio cuenta de en donde estaba, así al menos no se sentiría tan culpable.

No durmió en todo el trayecto, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando se acostó en la cama del motel. Tenía miedo de dormir, de los sueños… Permaneció toda la noche en vela, murmurando frases sin sentido en los que se decía a sí mismo lo abominable de sus actos y lo asqueroso que era, a la vez que se decía que, de alguna manera, también había hecho lo que debía, que soñar no debía ser un pecado…

A su lado, Dean escuchó todos los murmullos, sin llegar a comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que Sam decía. Pensó en ir a despertarle, pero no lo hizo. Sam necesitaba dormir, aunque fuese entre pesadillas. Y quizás así se enfrentase a aquello que le carcomía, pensase en eso y se diese cuenta de que no era ningún pecado soñar con algo, desear que su vida fuese distinta a como era realmente.

Soñar no debía ser un pecado.

Sam debía darse cuenta de eso…

A la mañana siguiente Dean despertó solo en la habitación. Se levantó sobresaltado de la cama y miró a su alrededor. La puerta del cuarto de baño abierta, la ropa de Sam desaparecida… Se puso los vaqueros corriendo y cogió una camiseta mientras abría la puerta.

Quizás Sam había ido a comprar algo de desayuno, o sólo se había ido a andar. Pero Dean no estaba seguro, no después de lo que pasó ayer, con Sam aún débil.

Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con la espalda de Sam, que estaba sentado en el porche, mirando tranquilamente hacia el cielo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó intentando no sonar malhumorado, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Sólo necesitaba tomar aire –contestó escuetamente.

Dean suspiró.

- Podrías haber avisado.

- No vi la necesidad de levantarte tan temprano.

Dean miró la hora.

- No es tan tempra… -empezó a decir-. ¿Desde cuándo llevas aquí? –preguntó sin terminar la frase anterior.

- Un rato.

- ¿Cuánto es un rato Sam?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- No he mirado el reloj Dean. De todos modos –añadió-, he dicho temprano porque ayer fue un día largo y cansado. Nada más, Dean. Nada más.

Dean quiso decir algo, pero decidió callarse. Decir lo obvio no iba a ayudar a Sam.

- Ya que estamos vestidos vamos a desayunar –ofreció agachándose para darle un suave golpe en el hombro.

Sam iba a negarse, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano supo que no debía hacerlo, no podía seguir preocupando a Dean y lo mejor era ir a desayunar.

- Venga, que tienes que reponer fuerzas.

- Claro –asintió.

Juntos fueron a la cafetería del motel, Dean se pidió un desayuno cuantioso, mientras que Sam se conformó con un café y un bollo que su hermano le obligó a comer. No tenía ganas de comer, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Dean le vio comer desganado.

- ¿Tan horrible es la realidad? –preguntó de repente, sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más callado.

- No, es maravillosa.

Sam miró fijamente a su café. ¿Cómo explicarle a Dean que el problema no estaba en volver a la realidad, si no en lo que había hecho?

- Sólo tienes que darme tiempo a poner todo en orden. No necesito nada más, no echaré en falta nada más.

- ¿Viste a Jess?

- No exactamente.

- ¿No viste a Jess? –preguntó incrédulo.

- No, se mencionó su nombre, me había mandado una carta…

- ¿Qué deseaste Sam? –preguntó-. Porque pensaba que habías deseado estar con ella.

- No voy a contártelo –dijo mirándole fijamente-. Es… fue… fue un deseo extraño Dean

Aquello habría sido lo más lógico, volver con Jess. Sam jamás lo dijo, pero no hizo falta, la pérdida de Jess jamás podría superarla del todo. Aquella mujer aún estaba en su vida, en su corazón, Dean lo sabía. Había algo de ella, de sus recuerdos aún rondando la cabeza de Sam en todo momento. Así que no entendía cómo es que no la había deseado a ella.

- ¿Qué podrías desear más que a ella?

Un oscuro pensamiento cruzó su mente, e hizo que Dean no pensase bien durante unos segundos, nublado de un odio repentino.

- ¿Ruby? –preguntó con el veneno en su voz.

Sam negó con rapidez y horrorizado ante eso.

- Jamás Dean, ella no es nadie.

- Porque si deseaste estar con ella, o que no fuera la puta traidora que fue…

- No Dean, no –negó-. ¿Cómo podría desear eso? Ruby no… no… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensarlo por un instante siquiera? Ella me utilizó, me hizo pensar cosas, necesitar cosas… me hizo un adicto… casi nos separa… ¿Cómo podría desear estar con ella?

Las palabras de Sam calmaron a Dean, que respiró hondo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Sam, me estás asustando.

- Dean, por favor, no me obligues a contártelo.

La vergüenza impregnada en su voz, la culpa brillando en sus ojos y una súplica en sus palabras.

Dean se rindió.

- Está bien.

- Fue un error sin importancia, dame tiempo…

Un silencio incómodo y tenso se instauró entre ellos.

Pero Dean lo rompió, hizo de tripas corazón y sonrió al hablar.

- Este bacon está buenísimo.

- Creo que me quedo con el bollo –replicó Sam, ayudando a Dean a intentar volver a la normalidad.

Aquel día salieron del pueblo, necesitaban alejarse de allí lo antes posible, huir de los recuerdos y los sueños. Porque lo que hicieron aquel día al montarse en el Impala no podía llamarse de otra manera, porque no estaban continuando su viaje. Simplemente querían escapar de preguntas y respuestas que no podían ser formuladas ni tan siquiera pensadas.

Dean se aplacó las ganas de preguntar haciendo bromas, imponiendo su música. Y Sam escondió su miedo y vergüenza tras quejas y miradas ausentes. Lo mejor que pudo pasar aquel día fue cuando Dean fue copiloto y se quedó dormido, dejando a Sam a solas con la música, tranquilo al volante sin tener que pensar en maneras de evadir las preguntas que estaba seguro, Dean se hacía continuamente.

Al llegar la noche, fueron al primer motel que encontraron. Casi habían conseguido llegar a un estado de normalidad sana, y Sam lo agradecía, agradecía que su hermano no insistiese y se conformase con lo poco que le había dado.

Y Sam se relajó al darse cuenta de que Dean había aceptado su silencio. Se sintió seguro.

Aquella noche, cuando se metió en la cama, Sam cerró los ojos y un sueño pesado se apoderó de él.

A su lado, Dean no se sintió tan tranquilo. Saber que algo no iba bien y no poder hacer nada, le estaba carcomiendo por dentro poco a poco. Había visto que Sam estaba más tranquilo, que el hecho de haberle prometido no preguntar le había hecho sentirse mejor, pero no a Dean. ¿Cómo iba a estar mejor cuando sabía que a Sam le pasaba algo y que no le dejaba ayudar?

Vio como Sam dormía, expresión serena, tranquila…

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba Sam, pero Dean no estaba a gusto, no podía estarlo.

Su respiración era pausada, larga…

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose qué era lo que había deseado Sam, y qué era lo que había hecho tan horrible dentro del sueño.

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba ayudarle, necesitaba darle a Sam paz, necesitaba hacer algo por su hermano. Dean quería demasiado a Sam como para permitir aquella situación.

De repente, la respiración de Sam se volvió irregular, rápida. Dean se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y sus ojos, aún cerrados, se movían. Sus labios se movieron sin decir nada, al menos que pudiese escuchar Dean, hasta que de ellos surgió su nombre…

- Dean… -le llamó en un susurro-. Por favor… Dean…

Observó a su hermano. Aquello era una pesadilla. Sam siempre había sido propenso a las pesadillas.

- Dean…

Sus labios se movieron, pidiéndole algo que Dean no entendió. Un quejido, un gemido… y Dean fue a despertar a Sam, que abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando le agarró.

- Ya está bien Sammy…

Generalmente Dean siempre le dejaba dormir porque Sam lo necesitaba, hubiese o no pesadillas. Su hermano tenía la extraña costumbre de dormir poco y Dean debía preocuparse por sus horas de sueño. Pero no había podido dejarle en aquella ocasión, Sam le necesitaba.

Los ojos de Sam tardaron un segundo en enfocarle, y cuando lo hicieron Sam tuvo el acto reflejo de alejarse de él.

- Tranquilo Sammy.

Y aquella reacción que Dean pensó que era porque aún pensaba que estaba en el sueño, realmente era porque Sam se sentía avergonzado por haber soñado con su hermano, besándole, haciéndole suyo… Podía sentir la vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan sucio que no quería manchar a Dean con ello.

- Gracias –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-. Gracias –repitió sintiéndose realmente agradecido.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar…?

- No –contestó sin dejarle terminar la frase-. No quiero hablar, no puedo.

Y entonces Dean se dio cuenta de algo. La pose de su hermano, tan defensiva y huidiza hacia él, mezclada con la necesidad de sentirle cerca. La culpa, el temor a algo que Dean no entendía… Fuese lo que atormentase a Sam, tenía que ver con él, directamente con él.

El miedo a ser abandonado sólo podía ser porque su deseo le involucraba a él directamente. Algo había cambiado en su deseo para hacer sus vidas distintas y nada tenía que ver con Jess, Ruby, los demonios, los ángeles, o quien fuera… tenía que ver con él.

Sólo eso podía explicar su reacción, su miedo…

Dean no dijo nada, sabía que Sam no hablaría, no en ese momento al menos. Debería tener paciencia, toda la paciencia que normalmente no tenía. Si presionaba a Sam de la forma indebida, se cerraría y no habría manera de acercarse a la verdad porque Sam se inventaría algo lo suficientemente bueno como para convencer a Dean de que ya estaba todo solucionado. Y él aceptaría esa explicación deseando solucionar el problema sin darse cuenta de la mentira.

- Está bien Sammy…

Estaba bien con aquello por el momento.

Cuando se separaron, Sam miró a Dean alejarse, aterrado. Si Dean hubiese tardado unos minutos más, o incluso sólo unos segundos, lo habría descubierto. Habría descubierto que su sueño poco tenía que ver con que le abandonase.

El resto de la noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Sam por miedo, Dean esperando una pista que no sabía cuándo llegaría.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron su viaje, como si no pasase nada. El sueño de Sam no existía, no podían hablar sobre ello.

Y siguieron viajando, alcanzando un grado de normalidad aceptable. Sam aún rehuía a Dean en ocasiones, pero Dean siempre disimulaba como si no se diese cuenta. Y Sam se relajó, su hermano podía notar como día tras día, Sam parecía menos tenso ante él.

Las noches eran largas para los dos, pero Sam cada vez era capaz de dormirse antes, necesitaba dormir porque apenas era capaz de conciliar el sueño más de unos minutos, se despertaba varias veces en mitad de la noche, agitado y temeroso de volver a soñar algo que pudiese mostrar a Dean la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Dean esperó, escuchándole despertarse algunas noches, quedándose dormido otras, preguntándose como Sam era capaz de sobrevivir durmiendo tan poco. Pero llegó la noche en la que Sam cayó dormido, y esa fue la primera noche de las que le siguieron.

La primera vez, no soñó con nada. La segunda, Dean se durmió poco después incapaz de continuar así.

La paciencia de Dean estaba llegando al límite, hasta que finalmente empezó a escuchar la voz de Sam. Al principio eran palabras ininteligibles, pero que poco a poco cobraron sentido. Su nombre…

- Dean…

Un tono anhelante, desesperado. Dean se acercó a la cama de Sam y escuchó. Le llamó varias veces, le suplicó que se quedase. Respiración agitada, voz cada vez más rota. El cuerpo en tensión, labios húmedos y entreabiertos…

Jadeos…

- Dean –gimió su nombre-. Oh… Dean.

Dean se alzó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás al comprender que aquello no se trataba de una pesadilla.

No lo era, de hecho poco tenía que ver con una pesadilla.

Abrió la boca, y movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Dean quería retirar la mirada de su hermano, pero se sentía incapaz. No podía alejarse de la realidad que se imponía ante él.

- Te quiero –susurró.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

- Sammy –llamó a su hermano sin acercarse a él.

Y comprendió el miedo, la culpa, la vergüenza, el temor… comprendió el pecado.

Quizás debería haberse sentido asqueado, extraño, pero no se sentía así. Se acercó a su hermano y se colocó a su lado.

- Sammy –volvió a llamarle con la voz rota-. ¿Qué…? –sin embargo la pregunta quedó en el aire, porque no sabía exactamente qué decir, o qué pensar.

Sam le amaba, le deseaba. Sam sentía cosas por él que jamás deberían haber llegado hasta su corazón. Eran hermanos, eran hermanos… era su pequeño Sammy… Aquello estaba mal, debía estarlo. Eran hermanos, y los hermanos no sentían eso que Sam sentía por él.

- Joder… -masculló incapaz de pensar con claridad.

¿Qué debía hacer con aquello que había descubierto?

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar?

¿Debía repudiarle? ¿Debía compadecerle? ¿Odiarle? ¿Aceptarle…?

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué podía hacer?

- Oh, joder Sammy…

Dean volvió a su cama y pasó el resto de la noche en vela, pensando en cómo actuar al día siguiente. Debía afrontar aquello, debía hablar con Sam, aunque no sabía qué decirle.

No entendía qué había pasado, cómo había pasado.

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer él?

Una parte de él se arrepentía de haber descubierto el secreto de Sam. Pero otra parte de él se alegraba, porque de alguna manera, no era algo tan malo como lo que había llegado a pensar.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Dean se regañó mentalmente, aquello era horrible, sobre todo para Sam y estaba seguro que para él no había nada peor que aquello. Aquello era pecado, uno mortal…

Esos sentimientos eran un error…

Pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Prefería aquel exceso de amor que cualquier otra cosa. Por mal que estuviesen esos pensamientos.

Y al darse cuenta de nuevo lo que había vuelto a pensar se sintió un mal hermano.

¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran aquellos?

Observó a Sam, aún huidizo, aún temeroso de mirarle. Ahora que sabía la verdad, todo se hacía obvio para Dean.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes con lo evidente que se le hacía en ese instante?

Debía arreglar las cosas. Debía hacer lo mejor para Sammy, aunque no supiese qué era lo mejor para él. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer…

- ¿Te pasa algo Dean? –le preguntó Sam, extrañado al ver que no estaba pidiendo nada de desayuno.

Dean le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Claro que no.

Y pidió todo lo que pudo. Necesitaba tiempo y energías para pensar.

¿Qué hacer con ese descubrimiento?

¿Qué hacer con esos sentimientos?

¿Cómo enfrentarlos?

¿Cómo hacer que Sam no saliese corriendo?

¿Cómo no herirle más en el proceso?

Porque Sam saldría corriendo en cuanto pudiese, con la idea de meterse en un hoyo y no salir de allí jamás. Debía ser cuidadoso.

- Estás raro –dijo su hermano.

- Es sólo que he tenido un sueño muy raro. ¿Sabes lo extraño que puede ser pensar en los androides…?

- Por favor no termines esa frase –pidió Sam cortándole, para alivio de Dean que aún no estaba seguro qué iba a inventarse para justificar su comportamiento.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

- Seguiré reflexionando yo solo sobre los androides.

- Mejor.

Dean se fijó en como Sam bebía café, ojos atentos al líquido oscuro, dedos alrededor de la taza. Primero un sorbo corto, luego uno más largo al estar seguro de que no se quemaría. Saboreando la bebida; su sabor, su olor… Completamente tranquilo, ajeno al mundo, a él, a sus propios miedos y demonios.

Si Dean pudiese pararía el mundo en ese instante y se quedaría así por siempre.

Sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin deseos, ni amores prohibidos ni pecaminosos. Sólo Sam, Dean, y un café bien cargado calentando sus manos, y quizás hasta su alma.

Desde siempre, Sam había sido lo primero en su vida, la persona a la que debía cuidar y proteger sobre todas las cosas, sin importar el precio a pagar, porque le quería demasiado como para permitir que le pasase nada malo.

Dean había fracasado muchas veces en su misión, y Sam había salido lastimado, herido… Dean había pensado mucho tiempo que debía alejar todo lo malo de Sam, pero al ver que eso no era suficiente, Dean había llegado a desear poder esconder a Sam del mundo, inalcanzable para todos excepto para él, la única persona que no le haría daño.

Pero todo había fracasado, Sam había salido dañado y ni tan si quiera la habitación del pánico de Bobby había podido impedirlo. Incluso él mismo había acabado por herir a Sam de mil maneras distintas y la última era esa… Sam enamorado de él. Desesperado y hundido en la culpa.

El dolor siempre llegaba hasta él, sin importar lo que Dean hiciese. Y él debía recoger los pedazos que quedaban tras el desastre. Y mientras se daba cuenta que Sam no era culpable de nada, que habían jugado con él, con los dos y Dean se sentía estúpido por no haberlo podido evitar, y llegaba a culpar a Sam incluso al no poder soportar el pensamiento de haberle fallado.

No había nada que hacer, excepto aceptar el desastre y solucionarlo de la mejor manera. Sin importar el precio, porque eso nunca importaba.

Con Sam nunca importaba el precio.

Dean desvió la mirada de su hermano, hiciese lo que hiciese, pensó resuelto, debía hacerlo pronto. No podía seguir permitiendo que su hermano se atormentase de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Sin embargo la solución parecía no presentarse ante élpor más que la buscase. No era algo fácil.

Dejó conducir a su hermano la mayor parte del camino aquel día. Necesitaba estar centrado.

- Sigo pensando que estás raro –volvió a decirle su hermano cuando le hizo ponerse en el asiento del conductor.

- Es ese maldito sueño sobre los androides, era muy real Sammy, y me ha dejado con una duda…

Sam entornó los ojos, dudaba de que unos simples androides pudiesen ocuparle tanto espacio en los pensamientos de su hermano.

- Si lo hubieses tenido tú –continuó-. Era fascinante a la par que repugnante.

- ¿Seguro que no es algo más? –preguntó sabiendo que era algo más.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

- Y si sigues insistiendo te cuento el sueño y ya verás cómo no podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sean dos androides, una cama, aceite y…

- Corta, no quiero saberlo… es horrible cuando me imagino tus paranoias y es peor cuando me las cuentas –le cortó.

Dean sonrió ampliamente, escondiendo el alivio de poder desviar la conversación sin dejar demasiado claro que le pasaba algo. Cuando los androides no sirviesen, sabía que lo siguiente que haría sería echarle en cara, suavemente, el que él no le hubiese dicho lo que había visto en el deseo del genio. Golpe bajo, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en qué hacer.

Al empezar a anochecer pararon en un motel.

Cenaron, bebieron juntos, bastante, y al volver a su habitación, de alguna manera Dean supo qué hacer. Quizás el alcohol ayudó, o aquella camiseta gris que Sam llevaba para dormir con ese cuello tan sugerente… quizás fue la necesidad de hacer algo ya, sin importar nada más. Quizás los cabellos de Sam cubriendo su rostro parcialmente mientras arreglaba las sábanas de la cama, sus manos intentando colocarlos detrás de la oreja. Quizás fue su mirada abatida escondida tras aquellos mechones de pelo que se le rebelaban…

Quizás fue sólo él mismo y esa necesidad imperiosa de hacer cualquier cosa por Sam, y lo demás eran sólo excusas para no darse cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba realmente.

O quizás, simplemente, él también quería a su hermano de una forma que no era exactamente la correcta.

Podían ser mil cosas distintas, podía ser una sola de ellas, o todas a la vez. Pero a Dean no le importaba nada de eso, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Fue hasta su hermano y antes de que pudiese decir nada, le agarró el rostro y estampó sus labios contra los suyos, desesperado.

Sam tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y en poder moverse para alejarse de Dean.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

- Lo que necesitas que haga –contestó intentando volver a besarle.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cogió las muñecas de su hermano para quitarlas de su rostro. Sin soltarle, le miró con un leve terror en los ojos mezclado con sorpresa y duda.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Dean?

Su voz tembló al hacerle la pregunta.

- Lo sé Sammy –fue lo único que dijo Dean.

Sam dejó de respirar al comprender a qué se refería. Le soltó las muñecas y retrocedió hasta chocarse con la mesa de la habitación. Sus ojos le miraban despavoridos, aterrados. Abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir nada, su mente estaba en blanco y la única palabra que resonaba en ella era una negación.

- Tranquilo Sammy, está bien…

- No, no, no, no, no, no… -repitió una y otra vez.

Todo estaba mal para Sam. Su hermano le acababa de besar y aquello no era un sueño, sus labios volvían a sentirse demasiado reales; carnosos, húmedos, adictivos… Se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y los rozó.

Aquello no era un sueño.

No estaba en ningún sueño maligno.

Aquello estaba ocurriendo realmente.

- No pasa nada –dijo Dean acercándose a él.

- Me acabas de besar Dean.

Su hermano le sonrió.

- Eso está mal.

Dean parpadeó extrañado, no entendía a Sam. Sólo él sabía el tiempo que había deseado aquello y cuando le daba lo que quería le decía que estaba mal. Era él el enamorado, no Dean. Era Sam el que tenía esos sentimientos hacia él, ese amor.

- No me importa –dijo resuelto.

- Es incesto Dean.

Dean asintió.

- Ya lo sé.

Sam negó con la cabeza e hizo el amago de empezar a hablar en un par de ocasiones sin lograrlo.

- No creo que lo entiendas Dean, ni siquiera sé de dónde has sacado que yo… que yo quiera que me beses.

Dean le dedicó una mirada segura con la que pretendía transmitirle confianza.

- Lo sé Sam, simplemente lo sé.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- No deberías saberlo Dean. Se suponía que no debías saberlo, que esto jamás iba a ocurrir –dijo llevándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se sentía aturdido, débil…

- Está mal que me digas eso… está mal que quieras hacer esto…

Dean intentó acercarse, pero Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviese.

- No.

- Vamos Sammy, es lo que quieres, lo que deseas… te lo estoy dando.

Sam entonces miró fijamente a Dean.

- ¿Estás haciendo esto por mí?

- Sólo haría algo así por ti…

Sam soltó una risotada que hizo que a Dean se le helase la sangre. El sonido que salió de su garganta estaba cargado de tristeza, angustia.

- Lo haces por mí –repitió-, porque soy tu hermano.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- No Dean, esto no es algo que debas hacer por mí. No es algo que se deba hacer por un hermano.

Sam sentía que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Se sentía mareado y con unas fuertes nauseas provocadas por el malestar que había empezado a acosarle. ¿En qué momento había pensado Dean en que debía saciar aquel retorcido sentimiento?

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En ti Sammy, sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti, para ambos.

Sam sintió ganas de llorar. Dean siempre había tenido esa necesidad enfermiza de hacer cualquier cosa por él, pero en aquella ocasión Sam le iba a detener. Dean había perdido demasiadas cosas por su causa y no iba a permitir que siguiese así, y menos por algo tan retorcido y oscuro como su amor y deseos… Dean era su hermano, se merecía que él le detuviese y le hiciese ver que no tenía que seguir con aquella misión suicida.

- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te estás escuchando Dean? –preguntó-. ¿Te vas a acostar conmigo sólo porque crees que lo necesito? –continuó-. Eso es… es retorcido Dean…y no lo necesito. Sólo necesitaba que no lo supieses.

- Pero lo sé –replicó con rapidez-. Lo sé y no me importa besarte, quererte, hacerte mío. No me importa Sam… sólo quiero hacerlo. Y quererte como lo hago, ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti Sammy, no es retorcido.

A Sam le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Dean estaba equivocado, debía estarlo.

- Si consigo que estés bien Sammy, que no te sientas miserable, o culpable, no me importa lo que tenga que dar, porque sé que nunca será demasiado.

Sam se volvió a llevar hacia atrás los cabellos y desvió la mirada hacia las cortinas de la habitación. ¿Cómo seguir negando lo que más quería? Suspiró cogiendo fuerza, debía ser fuerte, debía hacer lo correcto. Debía salvar a Dean.

- Está mal Dean, es incesto, es pecado… Está mal Dean –repitió volviendo a mirarle.

Y aquella mirada hizo que Dean se hartase de todo aquello. No iba a permitir que aquella conversación durase ni un instante más. Sam debía ser consciente de que eso era lo que él quería también. Hacía años había decidido que daría su vida por su hermano y si ahora quería también su cuerpo que así fuese.

Lo daría todo por Sam.

Y no le importaba. Realmente no le importaba, ni veía el horrible pecado que parecía cegar a Sam. Eran hermanos, pero qué importaba eso realmente. Había cosas mucho más horribles en el mundo que no parecían preocupar a Sam tanto.

Desde pequeños habían estado destinados a caer, así que qué importaba que cayesen en el pecado del incesto. No había nada de malo en eso. Sam le amaba, Sam le deseaba y Dean no veía el pecado en eso. No podía verlo después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Los labios de Sam se seguían moviendo, intentando de convencerle de que aquello estaba mal… y Dean sólo podía pensar en besarle y callarle.

- ¡No me importa Sam! –gritó cortando a su hermano-. No me importa Sammy –repitió más calmado-. No me importa si está bien, o mal… No me importa que el que me ames sea pecado o no. No me importa si es normal quererte como te quiero. No me importa hasta donde tengo que llegar por ti. Eres mi hermano Sammy y te quiero. Y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Sam echó hacia un lado la cabeza, intentando encontrar algo que decir.

- No me importa Sammy, sólo quiero besarte y darte todo lo que tengo, todo lo que necesitas –añadió acercándose hacia él-. Te quiero Sammy, y no me importa nada más.

Sam notó como las lágrimas llegaban hasta sus ojos, miró hacia arriba intentando contenerlas.

- No Dean, esto no es algo que se haga por un hermano, por mucho que se le quiera.

- Vendí mi alma por ti, eso debería dejarte claro hasta donde estoy dispuesto a llegar por ti.

- Esto es distinto, y lo sabes Dean.

Dean le agarró del brazo, acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

- Para mí no –replicó con seguridad-. Nunca me ha importado nada más que tú, y aunque muchas veces me he equivocado, sé con toda seguridad, que lo que estoy haciendo no es una de esas veces.

- Es pecado Dean… está mal.

- No me importa Sam, ya te lo he dicho, no me importa. Y no quiero que te importe a ti.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más le besó. Sintió como Sam pretendía alejarse de nuevo, estaba a punto de echar hacia atrás la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba para que sus labios no volviesen a llegar hasta los suyos. Pero Dean fue más rápido, y con la mano que aún tenía libre lo evito colocándola en su nuca y tirando de ella hacia sí, profundizando el beso. Su lengua llegó hasta los labios y los contorneó, los lamió, esperando a que Sam los separase para dejarle paso hasta su boca.

Aquello no estaba bien, Sam era consciente de ello. Debía detenerle, alejarlo de sí. Debía decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, todas las razones que conocía por las que no debían estar haciendo eso. Pero no podía.

Sus labios se abrieron y dejaron paso finalmente a la lengua de Dean que entró con fuerza, buscando una respuesta suya.

Sam sabía que debía detenerle, pero era incapaz de hacer nada. Lo deseaba tanto. Deseaba tanto probar esos labios de nuevo y comprobar hasta qué punto era real el deseo del genio. Sam sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, que debía hacerle entrar en razón y decirle que eso no lo hacían los hermanos por mucho que se quisieran.

Pero no podía.

El único movimiento que hacían sus labios era uno con el que poder alargar el beso indefinidamente. Y sus manos, en vez de luchar por separarlo, estaban aferradas a sus hombros, atrayéndole aún más.

Sam sabía qué era lo que debía estar haciendo. Pero no podía…

Había soñado tantas veces que llegase aquel momento.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de detenerle entonces?

¿Cómo luchar contra el deseo y el amor que sentía cuando el propio Dean le gritaba que no le importaba nada, si estaba bien o mal?

Aquello estaba mal, que su hermano le quitase la camiseta con esa desesperación y Sam cooperase estaba muy mal. Pero a la vez se sentía tan correcto, como algo que siempre tuvo que haber sido así.

Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, que era un error, Sam se dejó tomar por su hermano. Y le beso aún con más ferocidad. Dean decía que no le importaba nada más que el besarle, que no le importaba nada de lo que tuviese que dar… quizás de una manera distinta, pero lo quería con la misma locura que él.

Sus manos temblaron al empezar a desnudar a su hermano, al rozar su piel. La piel de Dean era cálida, dura… Sam recorrió su pecho con la yema de sus dedos. Había deseado tanto poder hacer eso, tanto, tanto…

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con sus pantalones. Con ambas manos se deshizo del cinturón y empezó a desabrocharle el vaquero. Acción que se dificultó cuando las cálidas manos de su hermano comenzaron a desvestirle también.

Se desnudaron sin prisas, Dean sabía lo especial que era ese momento para ambos. Debía hacer que Sam lo sintiese especial, debía hacerle sentir especial y deseado. Quería borrar la desesperación y el dolor, quería arrancarle las dudas que estaba seguro que aún le invadían. Quería que aceptase lo que estaba pasando y que se diese cuenta de que no estaba mal.

No podía estar mal hacer eso por Sam.

Los cabellos de su hermano rozaron su rostro y sus labios le buscaron de nuevo. Sus narices se rozaron y giraron el rostro para besarse de nuevo, con más deseo, con más locura. A veces Dean notaba como las manos de Sam dudaban, y sabía que se debatía entre continuar o detener a ambos. Pero Dean no iba a permitirle parar.

De alguna manera que no llegaba a comprender se sentía bien con aquellos sentimientos. El saber que su hermano le amaba le gustaba. De alguna manera eso lo hacía suyo, y sabía que no escaparía de sus brazos y que podría protegerle para siempre y que Sam se dejaría proteger. Sólo debía ahuyentar a las dudas y la culpa.

Cogió a Sam de los brazos y le empujó hasta tirarle en la cama.

Y durante un instante le contempló. Desnudo sobre la cama, apoyado en sus brazos para alzar levemente el cuerpo. Respiración agitada, labios entreabiertos y húmedos por su saliva. Despeinado con sus cabellos cubriéndole parte del rostro, intentando esconder sus ojos verdes que le miraban brillantes de placer, suplicantes sin saber exactamente por qué estaban suplicando.

Dean sonrió y supo que Sam estaba sin respiración, observándole de pie ante la cama, desnudo también, poderoso y seguro como él no lo estaba. Sonriente, pletórico, con una mirada que prometía más.

Sam pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo le estaba condenando, pero Dean sabía que no era así. Una condena sería no poder hacer eso por Sam.

Como un felino se subió la cama y a cuatro patas llegó hasta Sam y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, aún sonriendo, relamiéndose los labios.

Jamás había estado con un hombre, la idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que había visto a Sam esa noche y había comprendido qué era lo que debía hacer. Y había algo de excitante en eso, en la nueva experiencia. Sólo si era con Sam.

La idea debería repugnarle, era consciente de eso, pero parecía que aquella sensación simplemente había desaparecido. Y había aparecido el deseo.

Y sólo deseaba follar con Sam.

Sus manos peinaron sus cabellos hacia atrás y tiraron de su cabeza para llevarla hacia atrás y obligarle a tumbarse completamente. En su mente resonaron sus palabras, esa necesidad de estar con él, de darlo todo por él…

Sam notó la respiración de su hermano por su bajo vientre cuando se deslizó hacia abajo por su pecho. Arqueó la espalda cuando la lengua de Dean le dio una corta lamida a su miembro. Tuvo que esforzarse para poder reprimir un gemido de sorpresa.

- No te cortes Sammy –dijo Dean que había podido notar el sonido que, aún con los labios apretados, había escapado-. Quiero escucharte disfrutar.

Aquello estaba tan mal, se sentía tan sucio por permitirlo. Pero tal como pasó en el sueño del genio, Sam se sentía incapaz de parar todo aquello. Lo deseaba demasiado.

La lengua de su hermano recorrió todo su miembro con fuerza y ejerciendo presión, deteniéndose en la punta durante un segundo. Las manos de Sam apresaron las sábanas y con las mandíbulas apretadas suspiró.

Sam había aceptado que era imposible parar lo que estaba pasando, pero aún se cruzaba por su mente la idea de alejar con Dean y negarse a hacerle caer con él al abismo.

Una de sus manos soltó las sábanas y la guió entre espasmos hasta la cabeza de Dean que, sin previo aviso, se había introducido su miembro en la boca. Sam se estaba volviendo loco ante todo aquello. Sus dedos rozaron sus cabellos y los enterró en ellos con la idea en la cabeza de pararle.

Simplemente estaba mal, y no había más. No más sacrificios. Sus dedos se aferraron a sus cabellos.

Los labios de Dean acogían su miembro, se amoldaban a él. Subían y bajaban por él, cada vez más rápido.

Dean quería todo eso, lo quería, lo quería… por razones distintas, pero lo quería.

Sus dedos soltaron el agarre y se limitaron a acariciar los cabellos de su hermano.

No podía detenerle, jamás podría hacerlo.

Estaban condenados, él les había condenado a ambos.

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de la habitación, madera gastada, húmeda… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba permitiendo que pasase?

- Dean… -gimió.

Quería decirle que no podía ser.

-… Dean… -repitió el nombre de su hermano.

Pero el resto de las palabras no salían.

- Ohh… Dean…

Y no hacía nada por impedirlo, sólo gemir el nombre de su hermano. Era un ser inmundo por provocar todo aquello, por enamorarse de su hermano, por manchar su relación, su amor.

Los labios de su hermano hicieron más presión sobre aquella zona, que cada vez era más sensible a cualquier roce. La boca de Dean le dejó libre y con su lengua volvió a lamerlo.

Había destruido lo más hermoso que jamás había tenido, lo más puro. Lo acababa de destruir para siempre.

Dean notó como el cuerpo de Sam se tensaba y arqueaba la espalda. Justo en el momento exacto su lengua volvió a recorrer su miembro por última vez. La verse liberado, el cuerpo de Sam tembló deseando más y más. Pero ese no era el momento.

Alzó el rostro y vio a Sam mirando al techo, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y su respiración pesada escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos para volver a entrar a continuación.

- Dean… -le volvió a llamar-. No… no…

Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Debía hacerle ver que lo mejor no era follar juntos, que lo mejor era estar separados, intentar volver a como estaban antes. Eso era lo único que podía hacer realmente por él.

Los ojos de Dean le miraban fijamente, y a Sam se le antojó que el verde de su iris era más intenso que nunca, más brillante. Estaba tan feliz haciendo eso… le hacía tan feliz ver que no era un sueño…

Dean buscó su rostro y le besó.

Y Sam se rindió completamente ante él. No iba a seguir mintiéndose más.

No podía detenerle, no quería hacerlo.

Y prefería el pecado de sus labios que no el anhelo de saber que jamás podría probarlos más que en sueños.

Sam acogió la culpa consigo y se abrazó a ella mientras correspondía el beso de su hermano.

- Que así sea… -murmuró entre besos.

Estaban condenados para siempre.

Dean apenas sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, o debía hacer correctamente. Pero lo intuía. Sabía que necesitaban vaselina o algo que facilitase la primera vez, pero no tenían nada que pudiese servir…

Dean se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y lamió sus dedos lentamente, deleitándose en introducirse cada uno de ello, sacándolos poco a poco, deslizándolos entre sus labios y dándoles una suave lamida cuando sólo la yema tocaba sus labios. Y continuaba con el siguiente.

Los ojos de Sam estaban totalmente centrados en su boca. Podía notar su deseo creciendo a cada segundo.

Dean se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y separó las piernas de Sam que ya estaban dobladas. Guió su mano hasta el culo de su hermano e introdujo el dedo corazón, con suavidad, despacio. Y observó como cerraba los ojos y su boca dibujaba una mueca de molestia.

Sam relajó los músculos de la boca conforme pasaban los segundos y la intromisión que en un principio le había resultado tan molesta, comenzó a resultarle levemente placentera.

Cuando Dean notó que la tensión desaparecía de los músculos de su hermano, decidió meter el segundo dedo. Sam soltó un gruñido y apretó los dientes. Dean ralentizó de nuevo los movimientos circulares, adaptándose a lo que podía soportar su hermano. Iba lento, debía serlo. Pero no le importaba aquel ritmo, todo aquello era nuevo para él y pensaba disfrutarlo y alargarlo todo lo posible. Quería poder recordar todos los detalles, el sonido de los gemidos de su hermano, las distintas expresiones que componía, las miradas que le dedicaba llenas de placer y deseo, y llenas de ese amor que Dean quería sentir.

Sus dedos ampliaron el círculo al notar de nuevo más relajado a Sam. Debía prepararlo bien. Sin previo aviso añadió el dedo anular a los otros dos. Sam arqueó la espalda levemente y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.

Dean colocó su mano libre en la ingle de Sam con una caricia. Su piel estaba ardiendo de deseo y cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Alzó la mirada para observar mejor el rostro de su hermano, los gemidos escapaban rápidos entre sus labios. El sudor brillaba a causa de la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin haber visto jamás esa imagen?

Era una visión perfecta.

Sin duda alguna lo que estaban haciendo era pecado, era incesto tal y como Sam le había dicho. Pero Dean estaba bien con eso. Y sentía que merecía la pena el cometerlo porque jamás había visto nada que le llenase tanto como la imagen que tenía ante él. Y sabía que jamás podría haber hecho tanto por su hermano sin poner su vida en peligro.

Aquello suponía la mayor unión que tendría con Sam. Y para Dean eso era correcto, estar con su pequeño Sammy de cualquier manera era lo correcto.

Quizás esos pensamientos sonasen obsesivos, desesperados, incluso retorcidos. Pero así había sido su vida y así le había enseñado a sentir, con esa intensidad enfermiza. Y más cuando se trataba de Sam porque desde que su padre lo puso en sus brazos y Dean tuvo que correr cargando con él, sintió que su vida estaba atada a ese bebé que había llegado después de él y le había quitado el puesto de rey de la casa.

Y le gustaba. Aunque Sam no lo entendiese Dean disfrutaba cuidándolo y tomando las decisiones más desesperadas por él.

Aligeró los movimientos de su mano, y amplió aún más el círculo. Dean se apoyó más en su otra mano, dejando caer parte de su peso en el cuerpo de Sam. Necesitaba unirse a él. Necesitaba romper todas las barreras y demostrarle a Sam hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Continuó hasta que creyó que Sam estaría preparado para soportar el gran momento.

Sacó los dedos y se dejó caer, estirándose todo lo posible para llegar hasta Sam y volver a besarle.

- Vamos allá Sammy –dijo sonriente.

Y Sam le devolvió el gesto curvando sus labios.

Dean se colocó y Sam esperó anhelante a que Dean le penetrase. Dolería, Sam estaba seguro de ello, pero apenas pensaba en ello. Estaría unido a Dean, serían uno. Y después de eso, por mucho que le pudiese doler, por mucho que le dijese a Dean que estaba mal, no habría marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos.

Sam tendría que aceptar lo que había pasado y jamás podría rechazar a Dean, ni se sentiría con fuerzas para decirle que eso estaba mal…

Sintió la punta del miembro de Dean.

- Allá vamos –dijo su hermano.

Y Dean le penetró. Fue poco a poco, intentando evitarle todo el dolor posible.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. Y de entre sus labios escapó un sollozo de dolor, grave, ronco, que tapó completamente el gemido de su hermano, lleno de placer.

Dean estaba extasiado. Completamente a gusto dentro de su hermano. Pero sabía que debía esperar a Sam, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y casi parecía que estaba aguantando la respiración.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sam asintió moviendo la cabeza. Estaba bien, realmente lo estaba. Le dolía, claro que le dolía, pero estaba tan bien sintiendo ese dolor; por su significado, por su causante… Soltó las sábanas y buscó las manos de su hermano que descansaban sobre sus caderas y apresó sus muñecas.

Y permanecieron así durante un tiempo, ambos quietos, sin decir nada, escuchando la respiración del otro. Dean esperando continuar, Sam esperando poder permitirle.

Sam hizo el amago de moverse, pero se detuvo a causa del dolor.

- Tranquilo Sammy, no hay prisa –dijo Dean besándole el pecho-. Ninguna prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

Sam asintió volviendo a sentir como su estómago se removía al escucharle. La culpa mezclándose con el placer… Y Sam quería más, porque aquella culpa sabía a gloria, a perdón…

Había un pesado silencio entre ellos, entrecortado por sus respiraciones. Los labios húmedos de Dean a veces se posaban sobre su piel, haciéndole olvidar durante ese instante el dolor.

Sam volvió a moverse, seguía doliendo, pero era soportable. Y si quería que pasase, lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes.

Dean entendió que Sam estaba preparado para que comenzase a mover sus caderas con lentitud. Sus manos se aferraron mejor a Sam e inició un ritmo lento, pesado que le estaba volviendo loco.

- Joder… -murmuró con placer.

Sam cerró los ojos e intentó relajar los músculos. Su hermano no cambió de ritmo, esperando otra señal de él para acelerarlo cuando llegase el momento. Pero Sam no hizo ninguno.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y lo sustituyó una sensación de goce que fue invadiendo su cuerpo. Sam se movió y Dean aumentó la velocidad. Sus movimientos iban siendo cada vez más rápidos, pero siempre cuidadosos. Y no fue hasta que Sam relajó el agarre de las muñecas de su hermano y empezó a removerse para profundizar la penetración, que Dean fue dejando la delicadeza de sus movimientos.

Y no sólo aumentó el ritmo, sino también la profundidad de sus estocadas, introduciendo por completo su miembro.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos enloquecidos.

Dean era incapaz de parar y Sam de no querer más.

Fueron a más.

Y toda la amalgama de sentimientos que recorrían sus corazones se unió formando algo entre el amor, la locura y la desesperación; entre el dolor y las dudas; la necesidad y el miedo…

Surgió algo perfecto.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante en el que supieron que estaban atados al otro sin importar lo que pasase. En el momento en el que uno se perdiese, el otro le seguiría sin pensarlo.

Sólo existían ellos dos en esa habitación, sólo Sam y Dean.

No hubo palabras de amor, ni consuelo. Sólo se escucharon sus nombres en la boca del otro llamándose con vehemencia y una pasión enloquecida.

Las manos de Sam soltaron sus muñecas y recorrieron sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Tiró levemente de su hermano para acercarle y poder llegar hasta sus labios. Y los besó, deleitándose con su sabor. Murmurando entre besos y gemidos su nombre, escuchando el suyo propio. Sus nombres entremezclándose con los del otro.

El placer recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, alejándolos de aquella mundana realidad.

Un calor abrasador les recorrió todo el cuerpo, concentrándose sobre todo en el bajo vientre.

Los gemidos de Sam se aceleraron y las uñas de su hermano se clavaron en sus caderas.

Iban a llegar, podía sentirlo.

Dean profundizó aún más si podía las estocadas, perdiéndose en el placer que le provocaba el roce de su miembro al entrar en su hermano. La mejor experiencia de su vida…

Y se corrió dentro de él.

Y se dejó caer levemente sobre Sam cuando notó su semen contra su piel.

Le besó una vez más y los brazos de Sam le rodearon y le dieron un sitio junto a él.

La respiración de Sam chocó contra su frente y sintió sus labios besar su frente. Dean alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su hermano, brillantes, llenos de amor y culpa.

Dean se acomodó mejor sin decir nada. Conocía a Sam y posiblemente la culpa no se iría nunca, no completamente. Pero Dean estaba bien con eso, porque Sam estaba bien, de alguna manera lo estaba. Sam siempre se había acogido a ella con desesperación y jamás la soltaría. Dean sabía que eso no podría cambiarlo, pero estaba bien porque Sam estaba con él y sólo él podía darle lo que quería.

Y así todo estaba bien.

Todo seguiría bien mientras él pudiese darlo todo por Sammy.

Sin importar lo que eso significase, ni lo que con ello perdiese.

Sam le amaba y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo aún cuando eso significase perder una parte de su vida.

Dean había cuidado a Sam, le había querido y protegido, le había dado lo que su padre no había podido, y había cometido las mayores locuras por él, que constase una más en su lista era algo por lo que no iba a preocuparse.

Sam seguía sabiendo lo mal que estaba eso, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar, no si su hermano mostraba tanta vehemencia en decirle que estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Sabía que era despreciable, pero si Dean le decía que no lo era… ¿Cómo iba Sam a no creerle?

Se dejó llevar por su hermano aún cuando sabía que aquello no debía ser… que le había arrastrado con él a una fosa que se había encargado de cavar él mismo para caer por su pecado.

Pero la mano de Dean sobre su pecho le hizo dejar de pensar.

- Te quiero –dijo sin pensar, sin esperar una respuesta. Y cerró los ojos.

Dean se alzó para darle un beso en la frente y, a continuación, otro en los labios. De aquella manera Dean le mostraba cuáleseran sus sentimientos. Y Sam los aceptó sin pedir nada más porque ya lo tenía todo.

Y aquel momento lleno de pecado, de bienestar, de culpa, de felicidad, lo atesoraron, sabiendo que nada volvería a ser como se suponía que debía ser y que su perdición estaba más cerca. Pero no les importó, porque realmente no importaba nada excepto ellos dos.

**Fin**

Y hasta aquí llegó la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y no haya decepcionado.

Agradecimientos: Sheila Ruiz, anon, Ares Sasuke, anon, Rowenna Argonagle.

Ya sólo despedirme y, como siempre, pedir un review con sus opiniones y sentimientos ^-^


End file.
